


Home Again

by Dotdotbeepdot



Series: Hobo Dark and Afro Wilford [9]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Chronic Pain, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, I hope you're proud it took a year for me to do, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Love Confessions, M/M, Regret, Sweet, The Cure, it's happening guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24298276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dotdotbeepdot/pseuds/Dotdotbeepdot
Summary: After Dark accidentally revealed his feelings to Wilford, he's locked himself in the bathroom. While that happens, Abe comes back from checking out the manor and tells them about his findings.
Relationships: Abe | The Detective/Wilford Warfstache | William J. Barnum | The Colonel, Darkiplier/Wilford Warfstache | William J. Barnum | The Colonel
Series: Hobo Dark and Afro Wilford [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1361803
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	Home Again

Dark has yet to leave the bathroom and his back was killing him. He’s already taken his shower and had gotten dressed into something more comfortable for bed― he didn’t sleep, but wearing a t-shirt and sweatpants so he can lay in bed semi-comfortably wasn’t a crime― but he refused to open the door and walk out to see Wilford.

He had told him he loved him.

Yes, he’s said it before as Damien and Celine, and he could’ve very easily played it off as platonic, but him freezing like a deer in headlights and escaping to the bathroom for two hours wasn’t very smooth of him. Wilford couldn’t have been thick enough not to understand that his love wasn’t platonic.

Dark can only hope that his memory had already wiped that embarrassment.

How could he even say that? Wilford was so clearly upset with Abe leaving and clearly wanted his affections more than his and Dark decided to dump his feelings on him out of the blue while he was still hung up. It was selfish and cruel and disgusting of him to even think those thoughts, nevertheless tell him of them. Just his luck that Damien’s past feelings transferred with his soul.

God, he wishes Abe would come by with news of the manor soon.

It felt like hours until he did arrive. Dark wasn’t entirely sure how long time had passed, but it was enough time for his neck to lock up from sitting against the bathroom door for so long.

He hissed in pain and grabbed the back of his neck when he moved. He could hear Abe calling for someone behind the door, which made his mouth pull down into a frown. Wilford must’ve left then. Dark tried not to think too hard on that and kept his focus on getting up without causing himself too much harm.

He grunted as he pushed himself off the floor, his joints and back cracking and popping loud enough Dark was certain Abe could hear. He opened the bathroom door and, just as he expected, Abe was standing by the bed, looking at him with worry and confusion.

“Where’s Wilford? Are you alright?” he walked over to Dark with his arm out to steady him. Dark tried to step back, but must’ve moved wrong because his spine stabbed him with pain and he couldn’t help the grimace on his face.

“It’s just some pain,” he said through gritted teeth, wanting to move as little as possible. “I’ll be fine.”

“Do you need some painkillers? Advil?” Abe gently took Dark’s elbow and led him towards the bed, keeping his eyes on his face to make sure he wasn’t causing him anymore pain.

“I’m dead. They wouldn’t work on me,” his words were clipped, but he let Abe lead him. Every step felt like hellfire and by the time he was sitting on the bed, he was taking short, strained breaths. “What’s the news with Mark?”

“Where’s Wilford?”

“I don’t know and it doesn’t matter,” Dark hoped he didn’t sound too upset when he said that. He took his arm back and bit his tongue to keep himself from wincing. “He’s probably… just taking his mind off things. He was pretty upset when you left.”

Abe frowned, sitting down next to Dark. “Why?”

“Because you left.” Dark snapped before choking on a noise of pain. He took a few breaths until he felt like he could talk again without getting angry. “Wilford likes you Abe, and you keep leaving him.”

“What are you going on about?” Abe sighed and rubbed his forehead. Dark couldn’t help but feel angry on Wilford’s behalf.

“Wilford has been through enough, he doesn’t need you leaving him all the time after one night together.”

“I’ve been chasing―!” Abe cut himself off from the beginnings of a rant and waved his arm, dismissing the thought. “Wilford isn’t one to stay with someone, Dark. The first time we… got together, he was practically out the door before I woke up. I love the guy, but he told me himself that he didn’t want a relationship. And I feel like it’s for the best. I don’t think I could handle a relationship with him.”

Dark hesitated, anger slowly fizzling out. “Even so, he told me last night that he hates to see you leave.”

Abe frowned, leaning his cheek on his fist. He looked at Dark inquiringly. “Wilford doesn’t seem the type to be so complicated.” he muttered. Dark huffed.

“You would think a man with almost no memories would be easier,” Laughing hurt, but Dark still found the idea of Wilford being easy, funny. He smiled instead, sighing. “Maybe we should wait until he comes back… I wouldn’t want to run out on him.”

Abe smiled too. He leaned back, grunting as he did. “Here,” he twisted around to sit up the pillows against the headboard, patting the blanket indicating that Dark should rest against them. Dark did, biting his tongue as his body protested the movement. Thankfully, the pillows soothed them, even if it was just slightly. “You and Wilford are close, huh? I know you aren’t together, but you sure have changed him.”

“How do you mean?” Dark asked, rubbing his neck.

“Well, from what I got from Wilford’s blabbering once he caught up with me, he’s pretty happy that you’re around.”

“He is?”

“Yes,” Abe chuckled. He stopped as it caused the bed to bounce and Dark to wince. “I’ve never seen him so happy than when he’s talking about you. And sober too! It’s like a miracle!”

“He’s not that sober, still takes a swing every now and again.” Dark mumbled. He never liked how Wilford would drink and pop pills, but it was an addiction that’s been around since the 20’s. He just hopes that he really was coming down from it soon.

“It was much worse before you came around,” Dark focused back on their conversation and raised an eyebrow. Abe smiled. “I couldn’t get a drink out of his hand even when he was tied up. And when he’s not drinking, he’s on ecstasy. Maybe even cocaine.”

Dark made a face about the tied up joke, but didn’t comment on it. “And how did you handle it?”

“Not very well,” Abe admitted, shifting in his spot. “A lot of fighting about it. I was scared, how else are you supposed to react to someone you love could be dead by the time you see him again?”

“That’s understandable, but if it’s true that Wilford is doing better now, do you think he could stop?” The former detective shrugged.

“For everyone’s sake, I hope so.”

There was a bang on the hotel door, making both of them jump and Dark hiss in pain. They heard some colorful mumbling coming from the other side of the door. Abe stood as the door opened and Wilford walked through, rubbing his forehead. He stopped in his tracks as he saw Dark on the bed. There was something in his hand, a little box with headphones coming out of it.

“Wilford, hi,” Abe was the first to speak, tearing Wilford’s eyes away from Dark. he cleared his throat. “Okay, now that you’re here, I might as well tell you two about the manor.”

Dark was happy for the distraction. The longer they can stay off the topic of Dark’s affections, the better. “Yes, go on.”

Abe nodded and stepped away from the bed. Wilford stood by the door for a few more moments, almost seeming hesitant and nervous. Dark couldn’t disguise his concern as Wilford walked to the bed and sat on the end, away from Dark. He placed the box on his lap and waited for Abe to start.

The other sighed. “Mark isn’t there, thankfully. It looks like it’s been untouched since that night, besides blood being cleared, so the police have probably checked it once the staff escaped.” They both perked up.

“Really?” Dark questioned. “How could that be? It’s been decades.”

“How has no one bought it yet?” Wilford asked, the first words he’s spoken yet.

“I don’t know,” Abe said. “It might not have been sold because it was a crime scene, probably hasn’t bulldozed it out of respect.”

“Why hasn’t Mark gone back? It’s his house?”

“He must’ve deemed it not worth it. Or gotten a new place.”

“Or he’s afraid of it,” Dark and Abe looked at Wilford in confusion. He shrugged. “I've always had a bad feeling about the house and so did Mark and Celine. They never wanted to be in that house longer than they needed to.”

“That is true,” Dark confirmed. Celine was a seer, she knew the house had some sort of evil in it and Mark and Wilford lived in that house since they were children. He looked to Abe. “Mark could be afraid of going back there, it is the place where he and others have died.”

“You two do make a good point,” Abe agreed, scratching his chin. “The killer usually doesn’t want to return to the scene of the crime. And if the manor is as cursed as it is, he could fear some sort of supernatural consequences waiting for him if he does return.”

“Would it be wise for us to return then too?” Dark looked towards Wilford as he asked the question. Wilford was also one of the killers. If Mark had a reason to be afraid of the place, would it be safe for them to go there?

“You need to grow stronger,” Wilford stated, looking at Dark. His face was uncharacteristically serious. He looked away. “And if Mark  _ is  _ afraid of the manor, wouldn’t it be a good idea to camp out there so he couldn’t get to us?”

They were quiet as they soaked in Wilford’s words. He did have a point. They wouldn’t need to fear Mark coming in any moment to exact his revenge, Wilford could stay in one spot again, and Dark could grow stronger off the pieces left behind. The only cons he could think of were…

“The DA,” he tensed. “They’re… they’re still in there.”

“They’re what?”

“I stole their body, remember,” Dark clenched his jaw and looked away. “I trapped them in the mirror by the entrance. I don’t know how they’ll react to seeing us again.”

“I’m sure they’ll understand when we get there,” Wilford reassured. He smiled at Dark for the first time since he'd come home. “I understood when you told me all that stuff about the void and the… soul thing?”

“How much did you really understand?” Abe tried to joke but Wilford only shot him a look and a smile. Dark didn’t acknowledge him.

“I hope you’re right, Wilford…” he muttered. He looked between Abe and Wilford. Sighing, he moved to get up, holding his neck and gritting his teeth. “Alright, let’s get going.” 

They were taking Abe’s car. It would have taken them longer than Dark would be willing to admit with every step feeling like white hot pain, but Wilford got sick of watching Dark suffer and teleported them inside the car. He didn’t take into account that fast travel hurt Dark more as his body was standing and then suddenly sitting in the back seat.

“Sorry, sorry,” Wilford started apologizing as soon as the gasp of pain left Dark’s mouth. His hands hovered above him unsurely as Dark gripped the car handle. “I’m sorry―”

“Stop apologizing, Wil, I’m  _ fine,”  _ the words came out sharper than he would’ve liked, but it got Wilford to stop. Abe was watching him too from the driver’s seat, turned around to do so. “Can we go now?”

Abe nodded and turned back around to start up the car. Wilford was still staring at him. Dark pointedly ignored his looks in favor of looking out the window. As they started off down the road, Wilford shifted away. After a few minutes of silence, Dark risked a glance over at Wilford.

He was fiddling with that box and wires again. Dark didn’t know what it was, but watched him tap the buttons until something opened like a latch. Inside was another box, thinner and grey. It looked like film from a camera. It must’ve been some kind of radio then. He messed with the film for a moment before putting it back in and the headphones on. Once the radio seemed to satisfy him, he looked over at him.

Wilford smiled and pressed another button on his radio. “I had to make sure it was on the right song.”

“What is it? Some kind of radio?” Dark winced as his neck cracked. Wilford shrugged.

“Something like that,” he pulled off the headphones and placed them on his lap. “It’s a Walkman. It has songs recorded on a tape and you can take it anywhere and pause it whenever!”

Dark raised his eyebrows at that. “Interesting.”

“I got it for you.”

That surprised him. “Really?”

Instead of answering, Wilford lifted up the headphones again and gestured them towards Dark’s head. Dark let him fit them over his head and waited silently. Wilford was looking at him strangely instead of playing the music and Dark started to worry that he was supposed to do something.

“It’s not playing?” he said slowly, ending it in a higher note in his confusion. Wilford just smiled.

“I haven’t pressed play yet,” he answered. He looked down at the Walkman. “It’s from this band that I thought you might like. They’re not the loud party music that I like―”

“I like that music.”

“Do you really or are you saying that because I like it?” at Dark’s silence, Wilford laughed. “It’s called The Cure. This is one of their new albums.”

Dark made a face at the band’s name. Music nowadays will continue to confuse him. What does The Cure even mean? Cure of what?

“You’ll like it, trust me,” Wilford laughed again. His smile strained slightly as he looked down at the Walkman, scratching at― what Dark assumed was― the pause button. “If not…” he waved it off and pressed play. “Well, I tried!”

Immediately, Dark noted that Wilford was right. The music was softer than the Disco he listened to. It was strange still, instruments that Dark didn’t know. It sounds much more somber too, not much of a party being had.

He will admit that the lyrics were much better than he would have guessed from Wilford.

“What song is this? Is this Cure?” he looked over at Wilford, a hand on one side of the headphones to lift it away from his ear.

“It’s called Lovesong.”

Dark blinked, taken aback. He felt something light in his chest, trailing his eyes away as he listened closer to the lyrics. Wilford couldn’t have planned that, could he? He didn’t― 

Before he could think too hard about it, the car stopped. 

“We’re here.” Abe announced, parking the car and getting out. Wilford followed close behind, running around the car to open the door for Dark. Dark was still reeling from the song, so he was a bit slower to catch up. He extended his arm for Wilford to take and help him out, ignoring the fluttering feeling growing in his chest.

The manor looked no different, just as Abe had said. Really the only differences were the vines growing up the sides of the building and the unkempt gardens. Everything was still in place, even those strange Chess statues that Mark had. Dark never understood why he would waste his money on something like that.

“Do you feel stronger yet?” Wilford asked excitedly, bouncing on his heels as he led Dark towards the doors. 

“We aren’t inside yet,” he sounded shaky. He blamed it on fears of coming back here. “Wilford, I want to talk to you―”

“Is this the mirror you were talking about? The one with the DA in it?” Abe interrupted as he opened the doors and walked inside. He gestured to the large silver mirror with cracks running from edge to edge.

Dark didn’t respond. He had stopped in the doorways, not daring to take another step no matter how much it hurt to stand there. 

It’s been decades since that night. Decades since Damien and Celine have been alive. Decades since he’s been in this house. And now they’re back. God, so much has happened since then. How could they just show up again and live here for… who knows how long it will take for Dark to get stronger. Are they even comfortable doing this?

“Should we really be here?” Dark didn’t stop himself from asking. They just looked at him. He swallowed uselessly. “Do you two want to be living here? This is… this is where it all happened.”

“If it would help you, I’d stay in a dumpster.” Wilford grinned at him, still holding his hand. He was inside, their arms acting like a bridge in between the two worlds.

“And you did kinda solve my case,” Abe added. “I wouldn’t mind staying put for a while until we can get Mark.”

“If it’s too painful―”

“Darky,” Wilford cut him off, stepping in front of him. He smiled down at him and thumbed the back of his hand. “I love you too.”

Dark’s eyes widened and he felt his aura tug at his form. He didn’t care about how painful that still was, Wilford had just admitted to loving him. He did know what that song meant, he did plan it, he did mean it.

And he continued.

“We can start a life here while you grow stronger!” he gushed, taking hold of both of Dark’s hands and rocked on his feet. “We can get married and live here and kill Mark together! Mount his head above the fireplace while we kiss! We can even get a dog or two! Or a cat!”

“Wilford―”

“And you said it yourself,” Dark stopped. He didn’t want to get as hopeful as Wilford, but god, it was hard not to feel hopeful after he had just said they would kiss. “Why would I leave someone I love?”

“Fine, yes,” Dark didn’t care anymore about fucking Mark or the fucking manor. He just wanted Wilford. “I don’t care, I want everything you said and more.”

Wilford grinned bigger than he’s ever seen, visibly restraining himself from picking Dark up and spinning him around. Dark, however, didn’t care how much pain it would put him in and pulled Wilford down to kiss him.

He made a squeak of surprise, while Dark masked one of pain as their lips met. He’s metaphorically  _ dreamed  _ of this, only having fuzzy memories of Celine kissing him to go off of. His mustache was still scratchy, but his lips were softer and sweeter than he remembers. How he could look and  _ taste _ like candy is a mystery to him. While Dark’s hand was gripping the front of Wilford’s shirt like a lifeline, Wilford had brought up his own hand to hold the back of his neck. Not the best decision, considering Dark felt white hot agony from the touch.

Wilford pulled away, much to his displeasure.

“Are you okay?” he asked, still very close because Dark has yet to let go of his shirt.

“And are you done?” Abe was the one to snap Dark out of his trance. He now realized how much pain he was really in and how sharp he was breathing.

“Get me to a room, please,” he breathed. Wilford nodded, quickly apologizing before they both appeared on a bed. Dark recognized it instantly and made a sound. “Is this your old bed?” The only difference is that there were much more pillows than he could remember.

Wilford laughed. “It was either this or Mark’s old room.”

Dark grunted. His body hurt too much to complain. Wilford fluffed the pillows as gently as he could while Dark laid on top of them. He was mumbling as he worked.

“―and Abe can be the best man, or the officiator. Dave could be the best man.”

“And who is Dave?” Dark asked him with a smile. Wilford leaned back and opened his mouth to reply but stopped, looking like he couldn’t remember.

“Who  _ is  _ Dave?” 

Dark laughed. Wilford laughed with him. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Dark’s forehead, lingering longer than he should. Dark didn’t at all mind. 

“I’m going to talk to Abe,” he said once he did lean back again. “You get some rest. You usually feel better after a twelve hour nap.”

Dark huffed, but relented. He hesitated. “Can you get my Walkman?”

The other grinned and the device appeared in his hand. He helped Dark put the headphones on and handed it over. “Did I do good then?”

“You did more than good, Wilford,” he said softly. Wilford looked him over once more with a smile before getting up and to the door. “I love you, don’t forget that.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

**Author's Note:**

> This MIGHT be the end. Idk yet I'm thinking of making an epilogue or whatever but this might be it guys. Took a whole year. Also if you don't listen to The Cure's Lovesong after this, you're missing out it reminds me of this series so goddamn much.
> 
> I feel like I should say more about this cause this has been a long time coming!! Okay so, yeah Abe does stay with them in the manor for awhile and (spoiler alert) I kinda like Darkabestache so you bet they had a thing too. If Dark seems a little ooc at the end, it's because he's been fighting these feelings for years on end and he also never wanted to be Mark's villain, he just wanted to live his life and right now his life is Wilford. 
> 
> Well anyways, that's it for now!! Tell me in the comments if you actually want to see an epilogue and I'll see what I can do!!


End file.
